The Last Dance...
by Lovely Angel
Summary: The student's last day at school.. Last day for Sakura and Li... ... What will they do? We thought they hated each other!!! PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

¡¦The Last Dance¡¦  
  
Just to let you know, I don't own CCS.  
S+S (Chapter 1)  
  
Bring bring¡¦¡¦.. I just wished if Madison was home.  
Suddenly someone grabbed the phone.  
"Hello?" the maid said.  
"Oh hi, may I speak to Madison please, this is Sakura Avalon." I said.  
"Sure, could you please hold on?" asked the maid politely.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~A few seconds later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hello?" asked Madison.  
I loved her hellos when she talked like that!  
"Hello?" she asked again.  
This time I answered,  
"Hi, Madison, this is Sakura!" I answered joyfully.  
"Oh, hi Sakura! I was just finishing up my dress!" She said with a tone full of happiness.  
"Dress? What for, you have a special occasion or something?" I asked curiously.  
"Shh! I'll tell you when I go to your house. Anyways can I?" she asked in an excited voice.  
"MADISON!! HOW DID YOU READ MY MIND?!??! THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I WAS GOING TO ASK YOU!!! Of course you can come~ RIGHT now! Because I'm so bored,!!!~~~~" I shouted at her with all my might.  
"Hahaha, Sakura!! You almost made my ears killed! O.k, I'll come right now! Well, see you soon!" She yelled joyfully.  
"K, Bye!! And you better tell me, what kind of occasion it is!!" I told her  
"K, bye!" said Madison  
I was sooooo curious!! Well, I was kind of sad too, because if it was her Christmas party or a b-day party, that means I wasn't invited¡¦¡¦.L  
Well, soon enough, the doorbell rang. ~~Ding-dong~~!!! ~~Ding Dong~~!!!  
"I'll get it!" I yelled.  
As always, Madison came with her beauty.  
"Hey, Madison! Come in!" I said with a tone with a welcomed voice.   
" Thank-you! Let's go into your room, I need to tell you important!" Madison said with a sparking eyes.  
"o.k¡¦"I told her. I was pretty sure the important news was about her dress.  
Showing Off again!!  
When we got to out room, we sat down on my bed.  
We were silent, until I started talk not to waste any time.  
I asked her, " So what IS the important news?huh?"  
She burst into laughing.  
  
------------------So what is the news? Find out in the next chapter!----------------  
MAYBE: coming soon!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. ...The Last Dance...(Chapter 2)

¡¦The Last Dance¡¦  
(chapter 2)  
  
Just to let you know, AGAIN, I don't own CCS.   
Well, we're just about to find out what's Madison is up to!! ^_^  
(I'd like to thank you the people who commented about my story, and encouraged to write more story!)  
  
"Why are you laughing, Madison?" I said in a curious voice.  
"I thought you already guessed! Well, anyways, you did not hear the news yet?"  
"Unfortunately, I did not! AND YOU DON'T HAVE TO SHOW-OFF WITH THAT KIND OF NEWS!!" I screamed at her madly.  
"What's wrong in there, girls?" asked kero in another room, yelling.  
"Nothing! You can continue with your video game, Kero!!" we yelled innocently.  
When Kero stopped gibbering, Madison told Sakura, "I'm sorry, Sakura. I was a little off, wasn't I?" she asked me willingfully.  
I did not answer her for a while, then I said "That's ok¡¦ ¡¦ But you were REALLY OFF, than a little." I said with a little laugh, and a small grin.  
"O.k¡¦ O.k¡¦ But do you still want to know the news, Sakura?" she asked me.  
"Well, I guess¡¦but this time don't brag. Heh!" I said with a laugh.  
"O.k., well, I overheard the teacher's meeting yesterday, and the principle suggested, if this year, for our last day/graduation celebrity, we can have a dance. Get it? Boy with a girl?" she said with a mysterious grin.  
"Oh, right! Well, THIS YEAR'S GRADUATION IS GONNA BE TERRIFIC!! OH MY GOSH!!!!!!! NOW I GET IT~~ THAT'S WHY YOU WERE MAKING A DRESS!!! But¡¦ I don't know how to make a dress¡¦ And I don't have an enough money to buy it¡¦ Man¡¦¡¦ Madison, can you think of a way of getting a dress for me, please¡¦ you are my best friend after all¡¦" I said in a very sad voice in purpose, so Madison can say the word I want! Madison has a soft-heart after all¡¦  
"um¡¦um¡¦let's see¡¦I can ask my housemaid to help you¡¦ Before she became my maid, she was a fashion designer¡¦ Well, I kind of learned, and got an interest of fashion, from her hope¡¦. ¡¦." She said in an serious voice.  
"REALLY????????? CAN YOU PLEASE ASK HER????????????? GO AND ASK HER RIGHT NOW ON THE PHONE!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!" I begged her.  
"um¡¦ you are that desperate to look that pretty for our dance? Ok, I'll ask her¡¦" she said with a giggle.  
"Oh, right! You can use my phone on my desk." I told her.  
"O.k, I'll use this." She said as she dialed the numbers.  
"Hello? Oh, hi Elizabeth! So¡¦ did you clean the windows? ¡¦.o..good! Now hand the phone to Vanessa. You know the one of the housemaid. Fashion designer before.  
o.k. I'll wait¡¦. ¡¦¡¦ ¡¦¡¦ Oh, hello? Is this Vanessa? Hi, van! I just wanted to order you to do another thing. You can help my best friend's dress, right?.  
with my best friend's dress...  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Is Vanessa going to help sakura with her dress?and if she even does, what kind of dress are they going to make? Sexy, normal, half shirt, belly, long, or what?  
Find out in the next chapter!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
